


深谷里的红宝石

by Buptist



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buptist/pseuds/Buptist
Summary: c.c向朱雀提议做一位原型为鲁路修的仿生人
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Kudos: 3





	深谷里的红宝石

**Author's Note:**

> 2018年的作品补档  
> 是雀修前提下关于仿生人的衍生故事

C.C第一次向他提议的时候，朱雀拒绝了。他并未摘下面具，声音从中传出来被闷得有点失真：“不需要。”

绿头发女人耸了耸肩膀，像鬼魂一样游荡着溜走了，也许是去了厨房，黑骑和皇宫都对她分外宽容，每次都愿意为他提供大量的披萨。

她像报信鸟那样带来了一个消息，和故人有关，和鲁路修有关。朱雀至今回忆起他来还会有点难过，那种细微的痛苦短暂地将他从这个虚假的身份中拖拽了出来。

C.C.说——那个魔女。她说鲁路修那曾经控制了c世界的geass在世界留下了烙印，她可以拷贝这份精神。朱雀回忆起来科学家们打来的报告，人类终于想要接过神的权柄，去创造另一种人类。

仿生人。这听起来真是让人动心，即使战争的阴影才过去还不足十年，人类的进程仍在继续。

C.C.嚼着披萨在他身旁坐下，她说我会在这里呆一段时间，有需要的话记得告诉我。

朱雀没有回答。

我还是有一点想他。朱雀作为zero，推着娜娜莉的轮椅时，不那么年幼、但尚是年轻的女王轻声说到。他们顿了一下，心照不宣地想起了那个“他”是谁，继而沉默了下来。

“让我看看你的脸吧。”娜娜莉叹了一口气，她的语气有点寂寞，恳求他，“摘下面具来吧朱雀。”

朱雀半蹲在她的面前，摇了摇头。女王便只能伸出手来抚摸他冰凉的面具：“C.C.向我说了那件事，我承认我可耻地心动了。我也许不该这样，可是我太想他了。”

“这不是您的错。”

“你想念他吗？朱雀。”娜娜莉试探地询问他。

“……”

“你们之间总是有些更多的我不知道的事情，好吧，时隔多年，我还是得承认我会吃醋的。”娜娜莉微笑起来，朱雀看出来她不是那么开心，“让我听听你的意见吧，对于我这个注定错误的决定，请用你的一句‘不’来拒绝吧。”

朱雀张了张嘴，声音苦涩，情绪压迫着他的咽喉，使他说不出声。

他想：我怎么能拒绝呢？再一次拒绝他伸出来的手，拒绝我爱他的可能性或者更多，拒绝一个拥抱一个吻，在我死时、在我死前、或者在更早的时刻，我就注定不能拒绝了。

娜娜莉吻了吻他的面具：“我不是想要逼迫你，我只是不希望看到你难过。”

朱雀神情恍惚了起来，他最终没说出口。

关于这件事就此板上钉钉了，C.C终于不把她的时间浪费在吃和仰躺上了，她总是会被科学家们叫走，用以测试她所拷贝的人格能否兼容这款新型的人体。

是的，人体。朱雀不知道具体要如何形容这个造物，它还是他，他是冰冷的，可它又是活动的。

实验由妮娜和罗伊德负责，这两位参与了那个疯狂计划的科学家，前者在她的前半生里从未想过能与那个人和解，朱雀又何尝不是呢？结果他们最后还是默认了这项计划，对于后果守口不言，死去的人已经死去，可活下来的人毕竟还要继续。

反而罗伊德用他习惯的夸张语调质疑了这个决定，他说你们也许有一天会后悔，或者想想那一位吧，他定然没有抱着这样的期望。

是啊，他定然没有抱着这样的期望，可他在死前也不会有人真正抱着希望他死去的期望，愿望这种事情总是会扭曲一些人的思维。朱雀心想，毕竟是强加的东西，初衷是好就可以原谅吗？

他们双双沉默，罗伊德最后向他们妥协了。

那架人体的制造越来越步入正轨，图纸早已拥有，科学家们所需要解决的是如何将记忆和思维方式灌输，C.C提供了很大的便捷。罗伊德说我认为我简直在涉及一个全新的领域。但他并非抱怨，科学家总是喜欢挑战，妮娜的眼里也有那种跃跃欲试的光彩。

朱雀偶尔凝视那具（他实在不知如何选择一个量词）金属骨骼，构思上面的五官，恍惚间像他是否该拥有一双红色的眼睛，比紫色更清透一点，是他对世界凝视的代价。

回过神来忍不住又冒出了冷汗，鲁路修的红眼睛是他们这群人的一个秘密，娜娜莉或许知道他有一只罪恶的红眼睛，却不知何时已经化为一双。那个人站在那里，命令过世界：他要求世界往前走去，即使自己要为之付诸生命。

紫眼睛也很好。他想，他曾经很怀念那双紫眼睛，与众不同的，闪闪发光的，和任何人都不一样，是独一无二的梦——无论是噩梦或者美梦。

机械运作时候齿轮的声音、有些嘈杂的金属声，在这里沉默而又安静的响着，朱雀仰起头看见躯体被组装，插入核心芯片，检查部件，一个似是而非的生命体就这样制造。

真神奇。C.C轻声说。朱雀转过头来看她，绿头发女人毫不客气地说：“别转过来，你竟然在此时还要带着这个愚蠢的面具。”

朱雀没有回答，只是乖乖转回了头。

C.C说人类真神奇啊。

朱雀又偏过头去看她，不老的魔女年轻依旧，金色的眼睛里流出几分悲伤。

他依稀想起来，潘德拉贡还未毁灭、更没来得及重建之前，他还是个活人的时候，那时候他被叫做零之骑士，可以穿过华丽的长廊一路无阻地到达皇帝的寝宫。鲁路修一个人坐在办公桌边看着报告，有一份是关于战报的，他粗略扫了一眼，大致是在说我军已经撕破旧贵族的防线。

我很抱歉。鲁路修突然说，朱雀起先未曾反应过来，接着鲁路修当着他的面拒绝了谈判，下令屠杀贵族的派系。那一刻他如坠冰窟，却又没有什么理由去指责他。

毕竟很多年前，鲁路修也曾是这样的受害者，战争使他们分离、困苦将他们打磨，也许他不只是在为这次的暴力道歉，反而是在为更久远的、他尚未出生或者拥有力量之前，他的家族、他的父辈对于世界的侵略道歉。

然而侵略也只能以被推翻为终结，其中的牺牲必然不计其数，朱雀曾经想过我要阻止我去阻止，实际上他也只能在其中越陷越深，被这仇与怨的漩涡推搡着前行。

那一刻他多想握住他的手啊，带来一场漫长时光中迟来的和解，可是时至今日他们都已双足深陷血潭之中，又有谁还有资格去说出原谅呢？

“真是不坦率啊。”C.C说，“你明明有很多话想要说，怎么？难道摘除了变声器就致使你失去了发声的勇气？”

朱雀没有回答她，他们一起仰起头来看见那颗机械制造的心脏，那颗小小的精密心脏比起器官更不如说是仪器，齿轮贴合转动，发出了支撑一个人体运动的能量。但它的最核心却是樱石，那项划时代的新能源，罪恶的开端，Knightmare的动力能源。

罗伊德曾经半开玩笑地说过使用樱石作为能量来源简直将仿生人放到了Knightmare层面，他还问了问朱雀是否要将之命名为兰斯洛特。毕竟那架白色的机甲已经彻底毁于战争，新的机型也的确还在研制，但唯一的驾驶员已经没什么机会、甚至于一直在拒绝搭乘。

这句玩笑话当然遭到了拒绝，毕竟命名其实还该有女王的一份，不过他们的确还未曾思考过要给这位仿生人赋予什么样的名字，他到底是属于过去还是未来？身上承载的到底是毁灭还是希望？

众人屏息等待，那张如此熟悉的面容呈现在故人面前的那一刻究竟会是美梦成真还是噩梦伊始？

仿生人拼装完毕，从实验仓投放到地面的时候没有意想的脚底打滑或者酸软，毕竟是金属骨骼支撑了他的重量，致使他弯腰下蹲无碍，却不太可能展现出过多的人性。

他睁开眼睛的那一刻所有人都注视着他，他们的目光透过他看到一位亡灵，一个来过又死去的人，也不是一个很好的预兆，可没有谁能阻止。

那双紫色的眼睛像水晶，科学的造物粗略看来也没什么不同。太像了，实在是太相像了，黑色的头发，布里塔尼亚人深邃的五官，苍白，英俊，年轻。

十年过去了，经历过那场巨变的每个人都有些大大小小的变化，有人称为成熟，也有人自嘲沧桑。只有这个男孩将以这种方式定格此刻，永生花一样。

他张了张嘴，开口，声音来自合成器，与原本不同，反倒更近似于变声器中该有的，真正属于zero的声音。

这位初生的仿生人张开双臂，环抱了他毫无关系的妹妹，黑发紫眼的少年亲吻着比他还大一点的女孩，发出了他出生而来的第一句声音。

那是一句告白，兴许迟来，兴许虚假。

他说娜娜莉，我爱你。

朱雀觉得自己很多年没有这么激烈地跟人争吵过了，上一次他这样的情绪波动大概还在谋杀查尔斯的时候。

C.C说：拜托，又不是我的错。

娜娜莉的哭声好像还在耳边，在空旷的实验室内回荡，如同新世界开启之时一样。卡莲弯下腰来，小小的实验室中弥漫着伤感的气息。

朱雀挺直脊背，几近僵硬。他有点难过地想，我本来不想看见任何人再哭泣了。

可是时至今日，这样的环境下，却弄得他也鼻头酸胀啊。

仿生人经历了一系列的检查，包括提问，结果是罗伊德非常遗憾地向他们宣布他的记忆没有登基以后的。C.C和朱雀猜测因为拷贝的人格是停留在神根岛上的那一刻庞大思想。

“这也是没办法的事。”C.C把脚翘起，在桌上荡来荡去，“毕竟只有那一刻的精神是定格的可以留存的，我能带出来的东西也只有那么多记忆停留在那一刻也不是什么稀奇事，反正该知晓的真相他都已经知晓。”

“这是正确的吗？”朱雀哑着嗓子问她。

“我不知道，谁知道呢？事情已经发生了，没必要纠结这些问题了。”C.C撇了他一眼，语气近乎是好心的规劝的，“你也知道有时候事情总会不如人意，但我必须要稍微提醒你一下……”

——虽然他拥有那些记忆，但是他没有geass，这是理所当然的，他也没有真的去做那些事情，他现在甚至是无辜的，新生的。魔女说，他没杀过人，没做那些事，只有过于真实的记忆。

我知道。朱雀说，我只是看看他，不会对他做什么的。

C.C转了转她的金眼睛，好像看透了很多，但又没说出来，只回答说知道了。

初生仿生人坐在实验室雪白的床上，隔着玻璃橱窗，没有休眠，不需要眨眼，纤细安稳，未曾真正的做过什么事，无论是善事恶事。

朱雀从窗口长久地凝视他，仿生人过了好长一段时间才发现他。他看见仿生人把细白的手指贴在了玻璃上，像是要冲自己说什么。朱雀忍不住靠近了他，即使自己可以走进去询问他。

那位人造之物茫然而又警惕，他说你不是我，你是谁？

我是谁呢？朱雀怔怔地想：我是你的同党，是你的挚友，是你的仇人，是你选定的裁定者。

他没有回答。

娜娜莉几天未曾来过，朱雀陪她的时间也不足够去窥探女王全部的忙碌，她那天哭肿了眼，可在电视上仍滴水不漏。每个人都在用自己的方式学习活下来，并试图让更多的人活的更好。

“我们得给他取个名字。”卡莲皱起眉说，她对着这张过于熟悉的脸总是硬不下心肠来。

娜娜莉坐在玻璃房子里，仿生人半蹲在她面前迁就她的高度，不太活动的面部五官甚至可以称作是柔和的。

他们轻声交谈着什么，有一瞬间使人觉得那仿生人眼睛里爱意满溢出来。

“叫他什么呢？”妮娜问，又叹了一口气，“你要知道他并不是……”

我当然知道他不是。卡莲打断了她，扒在玻璃窗上看着仿生人，蓝眼睛清澈。可他得有个名字，不管是什么生物，让人记得他存在的就是名字。女孩笃定地说。

妮娜沉默了，说等女王和zero来做决定吧。

最后他们将他起名零号，最开始零号不习惯这个名字，他认为自己也应该叫做鲁路修，或者本应该。不过C.C让他系统的复习了一下鲁路修在位时具体做过什么，零之镇魂曲的计划只是粗略一提，但以他的智商还是能反应过来。

这出骗了世界的好戏实在是不便于留下任何把柄，知情者都缄默不语，以此来维持计划者真正想要的东西。

很快他就接受了这个名字，仿生人到底是怎么思考的？智能芯片能够支撑他的什么？那颗樱石的心脏到底带给了他怎样的力量？

无人可知，无从得知，科学家们可以研究他的动力和活动，C.C可以复制他的记忆和人格，但是他的所思所想，归根结底的动力之源，到底是什么样的？

朱雀想，你到底是刽子手还是救世主呢？

他梦见看似荣光实则黑暗的日子里，鲁路修的笑，他笑起来那么平静又温柔，带着一种纯然天真的爱意，世界在他的指尖分崩离析，但他待它如同新生之子。

朱雀牙关紧咬，披风重的几乎承不起，他就这样沉入了鲁路修所希冀的黑暗之中，昏昏沉沉地爬不起身来。

你在看着我吗？他在一片混沌中茫然又酸苦地质问，我是否达到你的希望，我有没有做错，你又是否会为此责怪于我？

他惊醒在黎明时刻，天还是灰蒙蒙的，让人险些以为自己还在梦境之中，这个梦虎头蛇尾，他穷尽气力也没听见一句回答。

我曾看过世界，我也将永远对世界投注目光。鲁路修温柔地说，他总是温柔居多，使朱雀不由自主胆寒，仿佛被火焰灼伤，又生怕这不过是他另一幅假面。

零号现在寄居在朱雀这里，或者说是zero的私宅，毕竟是按照鲁路修的形态制造的，看起来就如同什么zz不正确分子们搞出来的克隆人，以图克隆恶逆皇帝达成重归盛景的愿望此类的。

朱雀知道鲁路修向来不缺这种狂热的zz粉丝，做zero时如此，没料到当恶逆皇帝还有人推崇至极。鲁路修曾经极尽恶毒地批判了这群人，然后大手一挥全给搜查出来关进了监狱。

于是难以讨好的恶逆皇帝的暴戾名声越传越响。

故而只有zero的私宅最稳妥，安全性自不必说，且只有熟悉的人会来，也不会发生什么发现枢木朱雀和鲁路修存活而引起世界动荡的事情。

不过有点委屈零号，他身份不如zero这么简单进出，还有机会来回飞各国做一个沉默寡言但标杆样的负责人，便只能蜗居其中，实在是可怜。

但也没听他抱怨，也许仿生人并不会抱怨，或者鲁路修就是这样善于接受现实的人，朱雀拿不准哪种是他的思维方式，便只得小心翼翼地揣摩两下。

不过他实在不适合这种细腻心思，甚至说是迟钝的，直到自己的电子账户传来购买清单才反应过来仿生人真正在做什么。

zero的私宅里面自然没有什么厨具，他鲜少在那里吃饭，就算是吃也可以随便用即食面条代替，没有什么私人物品，更谈不上温馨。而仿生人购置了一批，按照他的交代地址填在另一个接受点，会有专人再送到宅邸。

带着手套的手指磨蹭了两下座驾扶手，他有点摸不准仿生人的想法，毕竟那是机械的制物，没有味觉、没有触觉，感官由机械和程序完成，更不需要进食的，那你需要这些做什么呢？复制作为人类时候的能力吗？

等到他再有空回到那里，仿生人为他端上了食物。朱雀已经比按照鲁路修身高仿制的仿生人要高一点了。

“我尝试制作了一下，但摸不准调料的放置量，查了查食谱。”仿生人站在他身边，此情此景就像是朱雀每个在鲁路修居所留饭的日子了。但他们的身份早已互换，现在仿生人居住的更适合称作他的居所。

朱雀没有推辞，拿起筷子尝了尝，仿生人制作的是传统的日料，大约是为了照顾他的口味。他也——他也尝不出来这位脱胎于鲁路修的仿生人所制作的食物有什么不同，他已经十多年没有尝过那位的手艺，在漫长的断带中已经渐渐遗忘，人类的记忆就是这样，也再也无从比较。

“很好吃。”他咽下一口给了一个中肯的评价，在仿生人的注视下吃完了剩下的大部分饭菜。

零号仿佛就此找到了新的能做的事情，他的能源充足，没有任务，整日无所事事。学习对他来说太过便捷，只需要将指关节打开插入接口就可以查阅网络资料，拷贝到机体中。

朱雀放任他信赖他，甚至还好心给了他一张信用卡，用以购置感兴趣的东西。了解完恶逆皇帝一生后他总是很沉默，本来在实验室中还会抓着C.C提问，现下朱雀没怎么听见他先挑起话题。

零号购置了一批家具，其中有些缝纫机、面包机，此类林林总总的物具，仿生人上手很快，渐渐朱雀发现自己回到家里会看到新制的制服，合心意的一杯热饮，有时候甚至有着健康建议。

朱雀一边擦头发一边思索自己把前高智商犯，当今最先进科技代表存在着的仿生人教育成这样是否有些失职……

结果他走进书房的时候零号正在翻看相册，那是还在学院时候一些遗留下来的照片，网络上自然不会有，他就只能勉为其难地看一看实体书。刚开门零号就感受到了，回过头来看他，有一瞬间他以为这就是鲁路修了，和每一个他记忆里的并无不同。

但零号开口了，这种感觉又消失了。零号说你应该去休息，有什么工作可以明天再做。

其实朱雀根本不擅长处理这些工作，比起这些他更擅长驾驶着兰斯洛特孤军去撕裂敌人的防线，而以前他也不太需要处理这些问题，还是第七骑士的时候没这个必要，当零之骑士的时候更没这个必要了。所以做到现在他也只是不出错罢了，幸而zero日渐退居幕后，也没有什么需要他异常操心的大事了，但朱雀还是更习惯处理完所有的问题再去睡。

零号见他不准备改变想法便盯着他的眼睛，人造的紫瞳孔在灯光下泛着异常的光。他说如果你不介意的话，我也可以帮助你。

朱雀愣愣地想，我是刚才还在嫌我太浪费了吗？他下意识板起脸（其实他一直板着脸），挥开手去，好像零号真的要上来抓住他一样。

他说，不。

零号站起身来，挺拔纤长，姿态堂堂地质问他：“为什么？”

朱雀还没想出一个拒绝的理由，就听见他更进一步，乘胜追击。

“我不会背叛的，我永远不会背叛你。我不会欺骗你，这不符合我的程序。”

他骤然抬高了声音，比起请求更像是一句盖棺论定。

他说朱雀，让我爱你。

朱雀那天几乎是逃出书房的，零号没有追上来。他的心几乎提到了嗓子眼，声音凝固，表情也凝固了。

他滑落到了地板上，捂住脸用力地呼吸着，籍此逃避着什么不知名的痛楚，用来麻痹自己胡思乱想的脑子。

我在干什么啊。他茫然地想，我制造出了什么啊……也许C.C的提醒是准确的，零号是人造人，没有杀过人也没有拥有geass，他是纯洁的无辜的光芒万丈的，而世界在他眼里是初生的模糊的。

可那句程序到底是什么，是你要爱我还是你不能背叛我？

但不得不承认有了零号的帮助zero的工作轻松了许多，仿生人不管是查阅资料还是处理速度都是朱雀以肉身所不能比拟的。

他并不是仿佛没有疲惫，反而是的确没有疲惫。甚至还能够在繁琐的工作中抽出空隙来负责朱雀的一日三餐。有时候朱雀回书房时看见仿生人探身看一份文件，细长的手指握着笔，僵硬但精致的脸上笼罩着电脑光的青白色……

朱雀忍不住捏紧门框。

在大多数时候他们并不会交流，多半也停留在工作和食材的交流下。朱雀常常驻足观察他的生活，却发现没有了欲望的仿生人生活枯燥乏味，几乎称得上三点一线的盘旋着。

是什么让你忍受着这一切？朱雀在心中轻声问道。倘若是我认识的鲁路修的话，哪怕你只是脱胎于他，我想他也是决计不能接受这种、这种如同囚徒一般的生活的。

我就是这么了解他，我了解他，一如他也将永远了解我。

娜娜莉偶尔会过来，她的时间紧凑不输zero，这么多年来也没有什么变化，进出私宅时候也是万般小心不能给敏锐的媒体挖掘到半点消息。

仿生人依旧是半蹲在她的面前，他真的继承了很多源自鲁路修的习惯。可惜金属制物捧起女王细嫩的手已不能带给她温度，手指相交也毫无慰藉作用，娜娜莉最渴望听见的告白已经永远无缘于她，那天她捧起哥哥渐渐冰凉的手却也只能听见走马观花的一句余音。

失去了的东西，打碎了的东西，不在了的东西。永远都不可能回来，人不能死而复生，做过的事没有挽回余地。

纵使零号向她诉说再多爱意，那句在芙蕾雅上满含深情的告白也永远听不到了。娜娜莉握住仿生人的手，眼神是清醒的，她分外悲伤，抚摸着那张肖似胞兄的脸，在他的睫毛上落下轻柔一吻。

但她没有落泪，没有哭泣，只是很小声很小声地回答他：“我知道……我知道，我也……非常爱你。”

当晚女王与他共同品尝了零号的手艺，餐后微笑着表示着感谢款待。

朱雀怕她心情还是不好，便换了zero的衣服送她出去，娜娜莉坐在轮椅上握住他带着手套的手，她说我觉得这样也很好了，像一个梦一样。

朱雀回到居所时零号没有开灯，他打开灯看见他坐在沙发上呆愣着。朱雀不知道他在想什么，取下面具妥帖放好，坐在了他的对面。

仿生人沉默了很久，用他无机质的声音提出请求：“zero，我想要向您索要一样东西。”

什么。朱雀皱了皱眉。

“名字。”仿生人抬起头，“我想要兰佩路基这个名字。”

“不。”朱雀一瞬间回忆起了那个校园，黑底金边的校服，紫眼睛的少年，那是一个单纯为了避难存在的假名。曾经被人赋予意义，甚至有人为了这个虚无缥缈的名字坦然赴死，但不管怎么样都是、都曾经是那个人存在的证明。

“为什么？”仿生人抬高声音，他的声音变大，却不尖锐。

“我不能给你……”朱雀喃喃，仿佛这是什么装有剧毒的盒子。

难道因为我是虚假的吗？零号坐在那里，紫眼睛冷硬，好像光都被他吸收了，他就坐在一片黑暗之中，只有瞳孔闪烁着不详的光。

——可那个名字也是虚假的啊，虚假的我难道不能拥有这个虚假的名字吗？

朱雀扬声打断了他，退后一步，仿佛他变成了什么洪水猛兽，而零号只是冷冷地盯着他，端坐着，僵持着。

相反朱雀身体颤抖，牙关紧咬，他知道自己没法说服他，甚至总是会像他（或者不是这个他）妥协。可是这一次、这一次，他绝望地想，我不能给他。他恨不得大吼大叫，他不能给他，没有理由，就只是不能。

零号就这样看着他，翘起一只腿，手搭在扶手上，此时他看起来就像是皇帝了。

“那你拒绝我的爱，也是这个理由吗？”

后来朱雀向C.C提起这件事情，绿头发的魔女陷入了长久地沉默。她说我一直在想，我们的决定到底正确与否。

朱雀没有回答她的问题，他也弄不明白当初的决定是对是错了。

他到底是依靠什么在活动？C.C询问，真的是樱石吗？他的爱意磅礴，就像是依存那位亡灵对世界爱意的投影而出现的一般。

又或者他也没有拥有那么高尚辽阔的爱，不足以支持自己舍身忘死。他指不定还是位刽子手，手里攥着顶大的爱意并以此作为刺伤他人的借口。

朱雀想，那天仿生人反驳他。

他问他，难道虚假的爱就不是爱了吗？

朱雀几天没敢回去，的确是害怕，他实在不敢面对那位如同亡灵复活一样的仿生人。仿佛还能听见他咄咄逼人的质问，说你可以否定我的存在，但你怎么能够拒绝这份爱呢？

我又怎么能够接受这份爱呢？

朱雀把被子捂得更紧，蜷缩成一团。早先他用这种方式抗拒自己的存活，他无数次想怎么活下来的还是自己，那时他多么期待死亡啊，仿佛那是他的另一位兄弟，依偎在它的身旁就可以不用思考那些背叛、那些血和硝烟、那些走远了又无法回首的路。

这份爱从源头就是虚假的啊。他近乎绝望地想，把自己蜷缩的更小了一点。

但朱雀依旧将仿生人放在了自己身边，零号偶尔也会想，自己到底是他们用来自欺欺人的幻影，还是作为永恒标本存在的呢？

没有人会告诉他答案，所有人看向他的眼神都是悲伤而深沉的，但他们一次也没有将他称作另一个人，一次都没有。

而朱雀因为战争的旧伤，尚还年轻时他能够无视那些旧伤，对他身体过载的运动，但过了五十岁，那些伤害如同阴影，在这一刻追上了他。

他的身体不算是健康，也许勉强保持着活力，内里的伤害也在消耗着他的生命，居所里的药物越来越多，零号替他一一检查过，的确都是一些药性算是温和，也有利于他的药片。

在枢木朱雀六十岁的时候，娜娜莉带着杰雷米亚前来了。

零号坐在客厅的沙发上，他听得见书房内的交谈，他的机能未免过于好了一点。

娜娜莉带来杰雷米亚，这位大半生都不愿意同朱雀和谈的旧式布里塔尼亚军人，女王询问着她的盟友，或者说只是询问着枢木朱雀其人：“你真的不需要解除geass吗？”

“不……”朱雀轻声说，“如果说这是他的愿望的话，我不会解除的。”

“即使这会使你非常的痛苦，我见过在战场上挣扎不肯死去的士兵，你会和他们一样。”杰雷米亚说。

“我不会解除的，你知道他那天对我说了什么吗？  
——他说，这也是一种惩罚。”

最后他们向他妥协，不再年轻的背叛骑士拥有一双不那么明亮的绿眼睛，零号沉默地走进去为他端水，看见他手背上虬盘的青筋，树皮一样皱起的皮肤以及上面褐色的斑。

你为什么……零号的质问还未说出口就被老人打断：我不想再和你争辩这件事。

我不是准备争辩这件事。少年说，此时他就显得有点冷酷了，我是来告诉你，当你的身体机能达到一定程度时候，你别指望这种力量能……

你还是那么年轻。老人突然说。

零号被他打断，一时间有些愣住。

人越老就越爱回忆，把水给我吧。老人接过水杯，仰头吃下药片。

我还年轻的时候，想过永远不同自己和解，也不和他和解，但结果我还是认同了他，用我的双手带给了他期待的结局。

……我有点后悔了。他轻声说。

枢木朱雀死去时，零号坐在他的床边，仿生人还维持着十几岁男孩的模样，苍白瘦削，紫眼睛瑰丽。

老人躺在病床上挣扎，他蜷缩起来痛苦地喘息着，可依稀有一个人的愿望还停留在他身上，对他下达了蔓延过时光的命令，用那双罪恶的红眼睛注视着他，不允许他随意死去。

他老化的身体已经无力支撑，精神却被这种愿望激起，使得他在这种将死未起的境遇下奋力挣扎，而这种挣扎却是毫无意义的。

零号看着他，忍不住握紧了手，他想疼痛到底是一种什么样的感觉？仿生人没有味觉与感觉，他对事物力道的控制来源于计算，捏得再紧也无法带给自己认知上的伤害，而那种神经形成的反射被其他人类所畏惧，却又被你所向往。

……你为什么要选择痛苦呢？他思考着这个问题，后知后觉的有点难过了起来。

枢木朱雀还是死去了，zero的死讯在那一天传遍全球，但他依旧带着面具。零号偷偷看了一眼面具下的脸庞，是苍老的、青白的，年老使他的身体也缩水了，为了避免被后人探知遗体也选择了火化。

但他的遗愿是希望骨灰能够偷偷送回真正属于“枢木朱雀”的那个墓穴，纵然要长眠地下接受世人的唾弃和白眼，也只肯在zero的墓中留下衣冠。

让那些鲜花和赞美奉献给他吧。他这么说着，命人取出了他放置的一个尚有污渍的面具。

在枢木朱雀真正作为枢木朱雀下葬的那个夜晚，仿生人第一次做了一个梦，那个梦里没有电子羊，只有他记忆之初，呈双螺旋上升着的世界。而在那一刻他金属制的心脏中迸发出无与伦比的力量，将人杀死了一次又一次。

“向明天走去吧。”  
有人这么说着。

**Author's Note:**

> 仿生人也死了，他是抱着“我是属于亡灵，属于过去的一部分”这种心情死去的。  
> 最后梦见的是c世界，是他诞生之源。  
> 为什么仿生人显得这么柔软？因为他继承的是修命令世界那一刻爆发出来的庞大的爱，反社会人格的占有量很小，是不完整的修。  
> 大概没了。


End file.
